Lucky Man
by eau-bleu
Summary: 10 years post DH. Compliant/EWE. Draco and Hermione discuss their lives post Hogwarts and the events that brought them together in friendship and perhaps more? Non-canon char. death, a couple of lemony scenes.


**Lucky Man**

My life will never cease to amaze me. I am the luckiest man alive. I don't know what I did to deserve the people who inhabit my sphere and make me such a happy sodding prat. Some days it is so unbelievable that I awake in a panic, just waiting for the shoe of doom to drop on my head and kill me outright.

When Harry Potter off'ed Voldemort, he set me free. I may have hated Potter for rejecting my offer of friendship and for a whole host of other adolescent offences, but secretly I cheered him on in his quest to kill the creature that stole my father from my mother and me. A creature that haunted our home threatened my parents and held our lives hostage. When the dust settled that beautiful May morning I knew I owed my life to Pothead. I owed it to Pothead, Weasel and that beautiful, bushy haired, muggle born witch. HER, I owed her. The witch I had teased and tormented for years. The witch my aunt tortured while I watched helplessly in horror as the Weasel screamed her name. The witch I would forever love but be forever forbidden to hold. HER.

After the fall of the big V, The Ministry arrested my father, my mother and me. My father was charged and rather than waste The Ministry's time, he made a bargain. Father, spent two years in Azkaban and gave up his wand for five years. He would be on parole for the remainder of his life. Harry Potter testified that my mother's lie to Voldermort saved his life and directly affected the outcome of the war by allowing him to confront and destroy Tom Riddle. My mother was never a death eater and was subject to the whims of her husband and the Death Eaters that invaded her home. The charges against her were dropped. Harry also provided testimony regarding my role in Dumbledore's death. Due to my age at the time and the threats against my family, I was given a conditional discharge. If I stayed out of trouble for 5 years, my record would be expunged. I owed Pothead a lot and that was disturbing.

Throughout June and July of 1998, I studied for the makeup NEWTs that were sat mid August. The ministry set up a room and about 40% of the class of 1998 wrote their exams. SHE, of course, was one of them. A week later the results were posted and to no one's surprise. SHE took top honours (I was second). Ten subjects, all O's and she didn't sit one class that year. SHE was amazing and I loved her.

Long talks with the Hogwart's new Headmistress helped me realise that perhaps a break from the Magical World would help me recover from the both physical and emotional traumas that 6th and 7th year, as well as The War, inflicted upon me. With the help of Headmistress McGonagall, I wrote entry exams for and applied to Oxford. I was accepted. My education would continue in the Muggle World.

I thrived at Oxford. My first year was hard. Aside from what all Frosh deal with, I also had to learn to live without magic and to survive on my own. Most of my male cohorts thought me clever because I seemed to pick up women by feigning incompetence to all things related to taking care of oneself. I couldn't cook, clean or do laundry. My "sheltered life" story became legendary. I was weird, that's for sure. I didn't know about bands, television shows or how a microwave worked. I didn't even know how to shop for food! My charm got me the girls and with the girls came basic lessons in home economics. By second year, I was independent and pretty integrated into the Muggle world. I grew to appreciate many things that made HER world different and special. For instance, I really started to enjoy Muggle music. While classical music by Muggle composers was always heard in pureblood homes, rock, jazz and the blues were foreign and I learned to love the new genres.

And I almost learned to forget about HER. That was until HE came into my life.

I met him during my final year at Oxford. He was a Canadian post graduate student studying in England for one term. He was the teaching assistant for my international political science class.

David Grant, the study abroad student from Canada and I, hit it off immediately. I made a lot of friends at university. Lots of good acquaintances and buddies for tunes and tankards, but my friendship with David was different. We were from completely different worlds but we understood each other. We got each other's jokes and odd ball literary references. There was something familiar about David. He was the older brother I never had and the sort of friend I'd always wished to acquaint. We would meet for coffee or take in a blues concert or just meet up at the local pub and chat. He was an excellent mentor and when December rolled around, I became morose. The thought of David exiting my life for good was heartbreaking. David was going back to Canada to finish his post grad, get married and start a job at a Canadian bank. He had it all mapped out.

It was December 18th, David was leaving for home the next day and we were sitting in the local pub toasting ourselves, our accomplishments, our past loves...Basically, we were getting soused. David was nearly beside himself with glee. He'd be seeing his beloved Mia the next day. David rarely spoke of her. He'd once described her as a petite brunette with stunning eyes and a gorgeous figure. She was two years his junior and in her final undergraduate year of university. She was planning on working for the government as a diplomat after graduation. He said she was smart and witty and disciplined.

As we were settling the bill David accidently pulled out and laid down a picture with his pound notes. I picked up the photo to take a look.

"Is this Mia?" I said, turning the photo right side up.

"I didn't lie. She's a beauty, yeah?" David didn't lie. I swallowed hard and blinked.

"Granger," was the whisper that escaped my lips.

~)~)~)~

After the fall of Voldermort and the end of the second war, I was ready for change. Ron finally woke up and recognised that I was a woman but I had grown out of my school girl crush. I longed to stretch my mind and wings. My dedication to Harry and my belief in the pursuit of the horcruxes, meant that I missed my final year at Hogwarts. I longed, no, yearned to return to the world of academia. I spent many days in consultation with Headmistress McGonagall and with her help I sat NEWTs (and passed), in August of 1998. I also wrote entrance exams for university acceptance. My desire was to be a diplomat and The University of Toronto's Magic Campus offered an excellent programme, one well regarded internationally. My application was late and some strings were pulled and favours called in but in the end, I, Hermione Granger started four years of undergraduate studies in Toronto, Canada, in the fall of 1998.

David Grant and I met, where else, but in the library stacks. It was reading week, February 1999. David literally ran me over. His boyish charm and the offer of a cup of coffee went a long way to winning me over. A cup of coffee lead to study sessions and then to lunches in the quad, dinners at local cafes and before long, we had created a life together. We were almost inseparable, until he left for England in the fall of 2001. David had elected to spend one term of his final post graduate year abroad at Oxford University. It was a wonderful opportunity for him but I would miss him immensely. We had lots to plan as we were to be married after commencement in June.

David is a pureblood of English decent. His father is a 4th generation Canadian of English extraction but his mother was born and raised in England and a graduate of Hogwarts. His parents met, much like we did, at university. David's older brother Peter is the family heir; he's also 16 years David's senior. David was a mid life surprise for his parents. His mother died when he was 17 and his father died two years ago. Peter is a prominent figure with the Canadian Magical Ministry and sits on several boards. The Grants are well known in Canadian Wizarding society.

Four years ago life seemed almost hopeless. Camping out and looking for bits of Tom Riddle's soul all over England took a great deal out Harry, Ron and I. We were young and looking back, quite stupid to think we could ever be successful. The task was nearly impossible. But we did it. But we also lost so many friends. So much was lost. I was lost.

Coming to Canada and continuing with my education was the best idea ever and I blossomed. My soul healed from the strain that Hogwarts and Magical England had put on me. In Canada, being muggle born was not an issue. I was a witch – period. Also, I was just another undergrad. Harry Potter was known here but my association with him was not a well known fact so I could go about my life anonymously. It was glorious. I was free to grow up and mature without the spectre of Tom Riddle, blood purity or Hogwarts hovering over my head.

Several months after dating, David asked me about the war in England. By this time, David knew me well enough that he sensed that the war was a difficult subject for me to discuss. He really had no idea about the extent of my involvement. Over the coming months, he was able to suss out the details. The racism and classism in England was a foreign concept to him. Certainly he'd heard his mother discuss such things with his father but to see the affects up close on someone he'd grown to care about made it altogether real and sad.

So David left me for 4 months and I continued on with my studies and made plans with regards to our small wedding. We would wed at the campus altar. We planned to exchange traditional bonding vows. Our guest list would be small. My parents were not coming. David's brother would be there as would Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. While Ron and I remained friends, our relationship had suffered in the wake of my departure. He took my decision to move halfway around the world as a complete rejection of him. This wasn't the case at all but regardless, Ron was now an Auror and he was on secondment to Australia for one year and unable to make the wedding. This was probably for the best anyway.

David and I sent letters. We started using this new system called email and we spoke on the phone every Sunday afternoon. David loved England and Oxford. He said he felt right at home, except for the lack of magic. He was completely in Muggleland. As far as he knew, there weren't any witches or wizards in site at Oxford but through me, he was able to make several contacts in the London Wizarding world. Harry and Ginny hosted a dinner party for him in early October, where he met Neville, now in his fourth year of university studying horticulture and herbology. David also met Pavarti and Padma Patil. Padma was finishing her education as well and had an offer pending at Gringotts. Pavarti was engaged to Theo Nott. She and Lavender Brown (now Finnigan) ran a party planning operation. David said everyone passed on their hellos. It was nice to get caught up on my friends and know that they were doing well. But honestly, I wasn't feeling all that homesick. I was just missing him.

When his portkey landed him in the European Arrival Lounge on December 22nd, I could barely keep from throwing myself at him. My David was home and all was right in the world. We got back to our apartment and didn't come up for air until the morning of December 24thth. During that time, there were some interesting revelations.

**Sunday Morning. The day after David's return.**

_"Mmmm, I could stay like this until spring", I muttered, curling into David's body and wrapping the down comforter about us in post coital bliss. _

_"I've missed this...I've missed you," said David, kissing me on the top of my head._

_"Oh, were you lonely Mr. Grant?"_

_"Most definitely, Miss, Soon-to-be-Grant."_

_"Is that why you were looking so rough yesterday when you came through the terminal?" I chided, "You looked like you hadn't slept in days." _

_When he arrived he had 2 days worth of stubble on his face and dark circles under his eyes. Honestly, the only other time he looked that bad was the day after his undergrad commencement party, two years ago. He'd pulled an all-nighter and spent a little too much time with his hands wrapped around glasses of rye & cola. _

_"Well, my darling, come to think of it, that is an interesting story. Wouldn't you know it, that on my last night at Oxford, I finally met up with a wizard."_

_"Really? How did that happen?"_

_"Well, you know the undergrad I've been mentoring? He and I actually became quite good friends. I wrote you about him – Drake?" _

_"Yes, I remember," my hand stroking and playing with David's dark chest hair._

_"Does the name Draco Malfoy mean anything to you?"_

_Despite the warmth of David's body, I shuddered and David chuckled knowingly. "Yes it does. Why?" Now my fist is clenching those chest hairs and David is wincing a bit._

_"Easy, Mia, no need to depilatory my chest. As it turns out, my student Drake is Draco Malfoy. You and he went to school together I gather?" _

_My eyes are now wide with wonder. "You're telling me this student you mentored and became good friends with is Draco Malfoy?" _

_ David's head nods in affirmation. "That's right. I must say when this all came to light, he was pretty shocked himself"_

_"And how did this all surface?"_

_"Well, we were settling the tab and your picture fell out of my wallet…." _

~)~)~)~

There in front of me was a muggle photograph of HER. What was David doing with a photograph of Granger? The photograph was in colour and her eyes were bright and shinning, a huge smile plastered on her face. Her hair falling down past her shoulders, held back from her face by sunglasses. She looked wonderful. My breath caught in my chest. "Granger," I whispered, slightly confused.

"Oh, do you know Mia?" David said a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, I don't know who Mia is but the person in that photo looks like Hermione Granger." I said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"That's right, Hermione Granger. My youngest niece dubbed her Mia. Hermione is a bit of a mouthful for a 3 year old. Mia just stuck."

David is smiling at me. I know the wheels are turning. I bet he's wondering what else we have in common. "We went to boarding school together in Scotland," I offer up and David is looking even a bit more confused now.

"You mean Hogwarts?"

Behind David's eyes I see the puzzle pieces falling into place and nod my confirmation. "Um, David? Perhaps we need to get ourselves another pint and have a chat?"

And so we ordered two pints, which then became four and the story unravelled…

"So let me get this straight. Granger is in Canada and you two are getting married?" I'm shaking my head. The world is so small, yet so big. Unbeknownst to me I've been mentored by a fellow wizard for months and not only that he's engaged to HER. Lucky sod! "You can't do much better than her. She was the top in our year, you know? She is the most talented witch of our generation at least on this side of the pond. She always bested me for the top spot. Drove me right bonkers coming second to her year after year." It's all I can do to keep my excitement and curiosity at bay.

"Were you close?" David inquired.

"Ah, no" I confess. "She'll tell you I was a right foul git and she wouldn't be lying. In fact, if that's all she says, she's being kind. I'm afraid I have a shame filled past. I made life at school difficult for her. I don't know what life is like for muggle borns in Canada but here they can be treated like second…No third class citizens. I'm a pureblood. My father indoctrinated me with all the prejudice and propaganda that goes along with xenophobia. I was right arse." The pints must be getting to me. I'm confessing my sins for crying out loud. "How much do you know about the war?" I can feel two spot of shame rising up on my cheeks.

David is shaking his head and drawing pictures on the table with the condensation from his glass, "Not a lot. Mostly what I've learned is through Mia. I know that she's good friends with Harry Potter and that she played an integral role in defeating Tom Riddle or as he's more commonly known, Voldemort. She doesn't talk about The War much. There was a reason she left Britain and one of the reasons was to not be reminded constantly of what she and her friends went through. If she has a bad night, she may discuss it but the topic is not a favourite of hers."

"That's understandable. She did experience a great deal of suffering both before, during and after. She lost many friends." My voice is low and sombre. "Well, I'll be honest, my family and I, we were on the losing side of the war. My father was a Death Eater. Granger must have told you about Death Eaters?"

"She mentioned that old Voldie had an army of purebloods called Death Eaters. When we first met and she discovered that I was a wizard of pureblood extraction, we discussed the Death Eaters and blood prejudice quite a bit. Muggle borns are not looked at with an eye of inferiority in Canada. The culture is different. That was a welcome change for her."

"I can only imagine what a change that was for her. Well, my father was a very loyal follower of Voldemort and a key player in his inner circle. During our fifth year of school, my father was assigned a task by The Dark Lord and failed. He was also arrested and sent to Azkaban. As a result, my family fell out of Voldemort's favour. To punish my father, I was indoctrinated as a Death Eater and assigned two tasks. The first was to find a way for Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts and the other was to kill Hogwart's Headmaster and the head of The Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore. I'll admit that when I was in my very early teens, following in my father's footsteps was my life's dream but by the time I'd turned sixteen, I my eyes had been opened a bit. I still was git but I didn't understand blindly following a crazy loon like Voldemort. I was forced to take the mark to protect my mother and father. My life and the lives of my mother and father were riding on my success. Ultimately I was set up to fail. I wasn't cut out to be a Death Eater – thankfully. "

David's face is slightly ashen and all he can get out is an "I see." It is easy to see that my honesty is a little unsettling for him. I go on to tell him that it has been years since the war and I've not discussed this subject in any detail with anyone since just after the end of the war. In the nearly four years since, I have changed a great deal. I reside in a different world and lead an independent life. I'm not the same person I was at 17.

"Perhaps our friendship was fortuitous?" David says.

"Perhaps," I agree. "I'm not proud of my youth. I'm ashamed of my past. I'm truly ashamed of my behaviour and treatment of Granger. It has haunted me for years. Going to Oxford and leaving the magical world allowed me to recover from the trauma of the war and it allowed me to grow and experience life outside of pureblood politics."

"Your reasons for leaving that world are very similar to Mia's. She needed a break and time to recover."

"How is she? Judging by the photo, she looks like she's doing well."

"She's doing very well. She's in her final year and has been offered a diplomatic posting when she graduates. She's chosen to remain in Canada as a British representative for the Ministry of Magic. We've purchased a home and take possession in February. Our wedding is in June."

"I'm happy for her. She deserves good things, a good life." I mean this sincerely but it's HER and I still love her.

"What about you Drake? Are you recovered from the war?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be fully recovered. The violence and hate I witnessed and was part of will never completely leave me. There are scars that I'll always carry. And that's alright. I'll take those lessons and apply them to teaching my own children differently." I look longingly into my drink, imagining what my future could look like.

"I wish you luck with that Drake, I really do. I've really enjoyed your company over that past few months. To say that I'm shocked to learn about your past is an understatement. It is difficult for me reconcile the man I've come to know these past few months with the boy you describe yourself to have been. But, it was a lifetime ago now, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you for that David. I can't tell you how much your opinion means to me. I do hope that we can continue our friendship. I have a feeling that our careers will overlap in the future and it would be nice to have you to turn to for guidance and as a mentor"

"I'd like that too. What do you think; will Mia be shocked to find out that her adolescent adversary has become a good friend of mine?" David chucked and gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze like he's trying to reassure me that I'm still a good bloke in his books.

I smile back at him, "Let's just say that the Granger I know will have a hard time understanding what you see in me," and a little more soberly I continue, "Please, tell her I am deeply sorry. Tell her I'm sorry for all of it...Especially that night at the manor. It haunts me to this day."

~)~)~)~

According to David, he and Draco continued to talk way into the early morning. They talked about being wizards and the challenges of hiding their magic from the everyday world. The two of them discussed wizarding politics both local and international. They discovered that they were distantly related through their mothers. By the end of the evening, David and Draco had really solidified their relationship and vowed that they would remain in contact with each other.

"Wow, I'm floored. Drake sounds like an entirely different person then Draco. You understand how this friendship is mystifying to me? I know you and the person you are David and you would _never_ associate with a ferret like Malfoy. He must have really changed. Either that or he's really improved his skills at hoodwinking." I give a little laugh. "And you invited him to the wedding?" My eyes narrow a little.

"Yes, I did. I just get this feeling that he's going to be an important part of my life, our life."

"Ok. Well, I trust you and your judgement and I'll try to put my past feelings aside, fair enough?"

"More than fair, Darling," David wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. Ah, this is heaven.

In February, we moved into the home we bought in The Kingsway, as planned. I finished school the last week of April and commencement was the first weekend in June. Two weeks later we were married. Peter, David's older brother and Ginny were our attendants. We were married in the wizarding tradition; we both wore formal robes and exchanged traditional wizarding vows. While Harry and Ginny made it over, Ron was still on assignment in Australia and not able to come. Keeping his promise to David, Draco Malfoy made an appearance.

Drake Malfoy was not the same boy as Draco Malfoy. He had grown at least another 4 inches and his frame had filled out. His shoulders were broad and his waist, trim. He now wore his hair shorter with an undefined left part – the slightly tussled look with the fringe hanging in his eyes a bit. His nose was still patrician and pointy as was his chin but his jaw had taken on the strength that maturity gives a male. This softened his look a little. Gone was the ever present sneer he wore all through school. That day, there was actually a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his slate eyes. This look was so foreign, I found myself thinking, "I could like this person."

Sometime after Christmas, I wrote to Harry and told him about David's discovery of Draco at Oxford and how they had developed a friendship long before realising their mutual connection to me. Harry's response was typical for him and ran along the lines of, 'I'll believe it when I see it but if you say to trust David, I'll go with that, for now'.

After the ceremony, Draco went directly to Harry and offered his congratulations to him and Ginny on their engagement and upcoming wedding. Draco chatted Harry and Ginny up, inquiring about fellow Hogwarts alumni, Harry's position at Hogwarts and Ginny's career with the Harpies. Later, Harry told me how surreal the conversation was and at the tail end Draco offered an apology and his hand in friendship. This time Harry didn't refuse. Harry said, that if he wasn't there participating in the conversation, he wouldn't believe it that he was actually talking to the same Draco Malfoy.

Fortunately, my wedding day wasn't my first encounter with the new and improved Draco Malfoy. Draco came to Canada to visit on his Easter break. He checked himself into The Orleans – an upscale wizarding hotel in downtown Toronto and arranged to have dinner with us. We hosted a casual affair with another couple David and I knew from university and another friend – the owner of a used book store that David and I frequented. David's obvious warm feelings of friendship for Draco helped ease my feelings of anxiety over having the bully of my teen years in my home. There were no outwards signs that that boy existed anymore. Draco was polite, almost shy when he greeted me. His eyes were warm if not a tad on the sad side. He took my hand and gave it a polite kiss and told me how happy he was for me as he looked over to David and told him he was a lucky man. As he was speaking I realised how tense I was, I was prepared to be hurt by this man. I was thinking the worst. But there were no signs of sarcasm in his voice or on his face. He was speaking from his heart and his honesty and good will set the tone for the evening and laid the foundation for a new friendship. However, it was years before we broached the subject of Hogwarts and the war in any great detail. Our wounds were too raw and our budding friendship too precarious to handle any heavy lifting.

After the wedding, David and I honeymooned in South America and then returned to Canada to start our careers. David with his MBA secured a position with a Canadian Bank that also did an extensive amount of business with Gringotts. And I assumed my position as a British Ministry diplomat in residence in Canada. Gemma Minerva Grant made her entrance into the world in July of 2004 and 18 months later, Bower Blyth Grant completed our little family. We were happy. For five years, our life was a charmed and contented one. Then, within 72 hours, our perfect little world collapsed.

David came home from work with a slight cough and a fever. He spent the next day in bed. We didn't really think anything of it...People get colds; they get the flu...They get well. David's fever refused to go down so he was admitted to the hospital where he lapsed into a coma and died. It was the flu. He was felled by something that kills the very old and the very young, not someone perfectly healthy and in the prime of their life. This not supposed to happen to me, I had already lost so much. It wasn't fair. David Grant was buried February 14, 2007. The irony wasn't lost on me.

The Potters came to the funeral as did Ron and Molly and Arthur Weasley. Malfoy was also there and I'm not sure who looked more devastated, me or him. Malfoy was a fixture in our lives. After Oxford he began working for Gringotts in their international investment division. He was often in North America and if he could floo or apperate, he'd stop in for a visit. He was here the evening I went into labour with Bower and looked after Gemma for us. Over the years, Malfoy and I would find ourselves alone. Sometimes it was awkward but often we'd talk about books we liked or the latest music releases. After Gemma was born, Malfoy started to bring news of our classmates and with those ice breakers we were able to finally hash out the past and put it firmly to rest. No more awkward silences. I grew to care for Draco. I saw his heartbreak when we buried David.

I knew that Malfoy never had a true friend until David. His companions in Slytherin, including Crabbe and Goyle were body guards and henchmen. I suppose Zabini was his closest friend but again, the rivalry of that house made true friendships difficult. Every one of his childhood companions had ulterior motives. David's friendship was real and tangible. A little piece of me mourned for Malfoy. Good friends, really good friends are hard to find, this is one subject I'm an expert on. Despite Ron's distance over the years, I knew that my two best friends were always there for me.

After the funeral and the wake, I didn't expect to see Malfoy again. But two months later he left a message on our answering machine telling us he'd be in town and he'd be over for dinner. So, many people don't know what to do when you lose a loved one. Their uncertainty makes them stay away. It wasn't until that message that I realised that Malfoy was part of the family. He'd been there when we married, he was there when David and I began our lives as husband and wife and he continued to pass in and out of our life and attend major milestones right up until David's death. Malfoy needed me and the kids, as much as we needed him. Malfoy needed to talk about David too. And that's how it began. At least, that's how I thought it began.

~)~)~)~

My friendship with David would continue and continue it did. I visited at Easter. Seeing HER was awkward at first. I expected her to be cold and unwelcoming. She wasn't. She was pleasant and courteous and welcomed me into their home graciously. I was so nervous; I thought the beating of my heart could be heard by everyone. And of course, she was beautiful. She had filled out in all the right spots but she was still a tiny thing. I bet she's not 5' 3", but her curves are in all the right spots; A tiny waist and shapely legs that begin with a nice round bum and end at tiny ankles. Just enough bust to make a man happy to hold on. Her hair was longer and fell in gentle curls down her back. Somehow she'd learned to manage the frizz. Tonight she wore her hair off her heart shaped face, her big chocolate eyes easy to see…Easy to fall into. I had to check myself.

After that first dinner, I returned for the wedding and subsequently found myself traipsing in and out of their lives. My job required me to be in North America and I would dine with The Grants whenever possible. David was an excellent friend and he continued to mentor me and give me solid brotherly advice. I watched Granger get swollen with pregnancy and stayed with the little one when her brother was born. The Grants were quasi family so it came as quite a shock when Granger floo called with the news of David's death. She was a sobbing mess, barely able to utter the words, "David…Dead." I had lost my best friend, my brother. I was devastated. Two children lost their father and a really good woman lost her lover, best friend and father of her children.

~)~)~)~

After David's funeral, I didn't go back to work. The ministry gave me a three month leave. My children were my first priority and my children needed their mum whole.

Today is August 1st, 2009 and what remains of the Grant family will board a plane headed for London where they will begin the next stage of their life.

The contents of our beautiful century home in The Kingsway were either packed up and shipped to England or sold off. Only the most precious items were sent to England as the cost of overseas shipping is quite expensive. A Magical London real estate agent helped me locate a new home for all of us. We are set to move into a large three story townhouse. The home's front door faces Magical London but the rear of the building and the courtyard connect to Muggle London. What a find! This little convenience will allow my parents to visit me and the children easily. The townhouse was expensive in comparison to the home in Toronto but with David's estate, life insurance and other investments, we are going to fine financially. We'll still have to watch our budget but with careful planning and monitoring, we should always be comfortable and never want for anything.

It is now the middle of August and we've managed to settle in nicely. Our live in nanny/housekeeper, Charlotte, accompanied us from Canada. She is actually David's second cousin; a pureblood squib. She's a qualified early educator and one of my most trusted companions. When the children are both in primary school fulltime, I've promised to assist Charlotte with her plans to return to school and get her master's in education.

I start my new assignment on Monday. While returning to England was voluntary, it also resulted in a promotion of sorts; I'm now the Director of Muggle Relations and will liaise with The Department of International Relations when Muggle issues are on the agenda. This means, I'll work closely with Draco Malfoy. Draco began working for the Ministry two years after he graduated from Oxford. He also sits on Gringott's board of directors.

I may have made my home elsewhere for the past 11 years but I made it a point to stay in touch with my adopted magical family as well as my many friends and mentors. Ministry business called for me to return to the UK from time to time, allowing me to stay in contact and maintain relationships. Frequently, friends made it a point to visit us if they were ever on our side of the pond. Harry and Ginny visited often. In fact, when they married, they honeymooned in Canada. Ron portkeyed over for a three day weekend. Neville came for dinner when he was in town for a horticulture and herbology conference. And of course there was Malfoy. He was often a guest in our home.

It is the second Sunday in August and I'm taking the children to The Burrow for their first Weasley Sunday Brunch. This outing is highly anticipated. Gemma, who just turned five, is a curly haired blue eyed blonde. She gets her colouring from David and of course her curls are all mine. Thankfully, her curls are glossy ringlets more than bushy waves. Her face is heart shaped like mine, with wide round eyes. She's also bossy, just like me! Bower is three years old and has inherited my mother's dark curly hair and big brown eyes with thick dark lashes. He has his father's quick dry wit and easy smile, laden with dimples. Females of all ages are charmed by Bower's smile. The children have met Harry and Ginny but the remainder of the Weasley clan are mere names and moving pictures to them. To say that they are excited about this outing is an understatement. I'm excited too because today I'm going to introduce my new suitor. That's right, I have a new beau. I've told Molly to expect a guest after the meal. She just doesn't know that she is already quite familiar with him.

The three of us roll out of the fireplace in The Burrow's lounge only to be swept up in a plethora of hugs and kisses. Molly wrapped me up in a soothing hug and doted on Gemma and Bower. After the introductions, Gemma and Bower were ushered outside where the many Weasley progeny await. There is no shortage of playmates at The Burrow and I finally feel that I'm home. Everything is so familiar and comforting. The brunch is served outside. The adults watch the children and soon enough, brooms are brought out. Children are learning to fly and a pickup Quidditch match is underway. This is a familiar scene from my youth. The familiarity is comforting and settles my nerves as I wait for my handsome suitor to arrive.

After brunch, the moms are sitting around chatting and Ginny asks, "So Hermione, what are your plans for the children? Are you going to send them to school? Gemma is old enough to attend the new Children's Academy that Hannah Longbottom & Padma Thomas now run. It would be very convenient for you as it's located practically next to the Ministry building."

"Actually, Ginny, I've already toured the facility and enrolled Gemma. She starts the first Monday of September. Bower will remain at home in the care of Charlotte, for now."

"Are you looking forward to starting your new position?"

"I am looking forward to going back to work but I'm also nervous," I state, worrying the hem of my sweater. "I'll be tackling a new role, working in a different environment with new people and so much has changed at the Ministry and in London, since I lived here last."

"I'm sure you'll get your bearings soon enough," Ginny says comfortingly. "Hey, isn't Malfoy the director for The Department of International Affairs? That will be a familiar face, won't it? Wasn't he a close friend and colleague of David's?"

I nod my head and blush, "Yes, Draco was a frequent visitor to our home. He and David were very close friends. Draco is Bower's godfather. I've asked Draco to drop by today", I add casually trying to gage Ginny's reaction.

A year ago Draco and I began to see each other in the romantic sense. For a year I mourned for David. However, I also needed to redefine my life, a life as a young widow with two small children to rear. My life had barely started and there was no reason I should limit myself. If the war taught me anything, it was that life was to be embraced and lived – happily.

In July of last year, Draco asked me out to dinner – a real date. He made his intentions very clear. I was intrigued and flattered and accepted Draco as a suitor. Draco soon became a fixture in our home. Most weekends he would portkey to Toronto and we slowly began to build a life together. The children love their Uncle Draco and the feeling is mutual. While I had returned to England to be close to family and because my career trajectory demanded it, I really came home because I've fallen in love with my childhood nemesis.

And speaking of the blond git, he's just now cresting one of the berms. Spotting him, my heart beats like a love struck teenager. Butterflies are doing aerial combat in my tummy and my palms sweat. I'm nervous. I'm not sure how this will go over with the Weasleys. I honestly thought I'd never experience this type of joy again. David was everything to me and I will love him forever but Malfoy has woven a spell on me that is beyond what I felt for David. It can't be explained. All those years at odds with each other and then the years of friendship and camaraderie has resulted in a unique bond.

~)~)~)~

David's death left a huge gaping whole in my life. He was my first friend, my best friend; my colleague, confidant and mentor. He was also Hermione's world. I never stopped loving Hermione and it broke my heart to see her suffer. A piece of my heart was buried with David and another piece was bruised for Hermione and the children. After the memorial service, I stayed for two days and then had to return to England. My life had to continue and Hermione had to start putting hers back together.

Two months after David's death I was sent back to North America. Without David as our common denominator, I wasn't sure if Hermione would be accepting of my company. But, I'm also Bower's godfather. So, I called and left a message telling her I'd be in town and I'd drop by for dinner. When I arrived, there was lasagne in the oven, salad on the table and a bottle of red just opened. The children were all over me and SHE wore a sad smile. It was all I could do not to break down and cry. I missed him too. Dinner was a noisy affair and after dinner, I help bathe the kids and read them stories, giving Hermione a much earned break. After the children were put down, we opened another bottle of wine and talked about David until we were all talked out. We laughed and we cried and she thanked me for letting her talk about him. She said that everyone was afraid to make her sad so they avoided the subject and that just made her miss him more. I told her I'd be back in six weeks and we'd do this again.

Much to my parent's regret, I remained a bachelor. Oh, I nearly made it to the altar. I dated a French muggle born witch by the name of Amelie Barrett for 4 years. Amelie, was a lovely woman and we were well suited. However, after David's death I realised that I didn't want to settle for "well suited", I wanted HER. I have to tell you that dropping Amelie nearly sent my mother to St. Mungo's. Her disappointment was so deep. Still no grandbabies! I think my father began to suspect that I really wasn't interested in witches. To be honest, I wasn't interested in witches, just one witch. A doe eyed, curly haired pixie that lived across the water.

Over the course of the next year, I found frequent opportunities to visit the Grant home. As a member of Gringott's board of directors, I'd have business in Toronto or I'd be sent on Ministry business to New Orleans, New York, Montreal or Toronto. It didn't matter; I'd end up at the house in The Kingsway. I didn't smother the small family but rarely did a month pass by without a visit from me. More and more, we discovered things we had in common or qualities we like in one another.

Sixteen months after David's death, I asked Hermione out on an official date; a Friday night, no children and dress up clothes date. We went to Auberge du Pommier. Hermione had not been out for a smart meal in a very long time. We lingered over the meal and enjoyed the fine wine and shared a delicious chocolate tart for dessert. After years of friendship, support and companionship, it came as no surprise to us that we were very comfortable with each other.

~)~)~)~

Draco asked me to dinner; a real date. I said yes. Throughout the evening, I caught myself admiring the way his suit hung on his frame and how his unguarded eyes revealed his emotions. His voice deep and rich caressed my skin when he said my name. Hemione. I had always been Granger, even after my marriage, Draco continued to call me Granger. The name didn't change but the way he said it did. And he was always Malfoy. But tonight, he was calling me by my first name and I liked the way it sounded. Until now, I'd only ever loved one man and I thought I'd grow old loving that man. Here I was sitting across from my childhood enemy turned friend, confident and protector. In some ways, I was now closer to Draco than Harry and Ron. Draco's heart broke with the loss of David and he mourned with me. We could talk about David and not see pity in one another's eyes. Draco kept David's memory alive for the children and for that I was grateful, it eased the burden.

After dinner, we took a walk in the neighbourhood. As we discussed a book we'd both just finished reading I found myself ignoring his commentary. All I wanted was to press my lips to his. I imagined the feel of his arms wrapping around me, his hands pressing me against his solid frame. I missed intimacy.

What was this?

Too much wine?

I longed to be held.

When Draco dipped his head, I allowed his lips to capture mine and when his tongue scooted across my lower lip, I slowly opened up and let his tongue explore and deepen our kiss. The kiss was slow and thorough and lit a fire in my tummy. A flush of desire ran though my body, weakening my knees. Much too soon he pulled away and guided us back to the main street and hailed a cab for home. At my door, he gave me another quick kiss and bade me goodnight. He told me he'd be back next weekend for another date.

And so, that's how it began. Every Friday afternoon, for months Draco would portkey to Toronto's upscale wizard hotel, The Orleans. We would take in the theatre, the symphony or a movie. Often we would walk the waterfront after a nice meal or sit and have coffee and dessert at a patisserie. Saturday afternoon was family time with outings for the children followed by a casual family meal. Sunday we would have brunch together and then Draco would portkey back to his apartment in London. For months, kisses, hand holding and caresses and some very limited heavy petting were all we shared, Draco always returned to his hotel.

In October, I booked a room at Deerhurst Resort in Huntsville. The children were shipped off to friends' homes for the weekend and Draco and I drove north to see the fall colours. I knew Draco was being a gentleman, courting me and maintaining a respectful distance physically. After all, I was a mother with children and it wouldn't be fair to them to not take a new relationship seriously. But I have to be plain spoken here, I wanted sex. I wanted our relationship to move on, to deepen and Draco needed me to show him it was Ok.

We arrived in Huntsville late Friday evening. We were both exhausted and collapsed into bed. The condo had two queen size beds and Draco automatically set up shop in the second bedroom. I didn't discourage him. It was late, we were both tired. But I did have something very special planned for the next day.

Breakfast arrived in our room at nine o'clock and together, we spent hours eating, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Both of us huddled in our bed clothes and hotel bath robes, the gas fireplace adding a romantic glow. At eleven thirty, two massage therapists arrived with their tables. Draco and I spent the next ninety minutes nearly naked, side by side, moaning and groaning while our kinks and knots were manipulated away. When the massages are over, we were groggy, gelatinous lumps wrapped up in our bathrobes lounging in the living room. I was the first to speak, letting Draco know that I was going to run a bath in the big Jacuzzi tub. The water finished filling and I eased my wonderfully pulverized limbs into the water doused with scented Epson salts. I then shouted out, "Are you coming?" I don't know what he expected but I'm sure he sat there, only momentarily, slightly shocked. A Slytherin smile graced my face.

~)~)~)~

After our first official date, I started spending each weekend with Hermione and her children. The two of us would normally have a late dinner out on Friday and then spend Saturday doing family activities. I would head back to London Sunday afternoon. I would always stay at a hotel and our relationship stayed practically chaste. I had to let Hermione set the pace. She had to let me know when she was ready to move forward. We didn't really talk about expanding our physical relationship; I could sense that she understood that I was letting her set the pace. Therefore, it came as a welcomed shock when Hermione told me she had arranged for the children to stay at friends' houses and that she'd booked us into a resort for the weekend. I tried not to get my hopes up but just thinking about the possibilities made my cock twitch. A few more thoughts and I was hard and in need of a very cold shower.

It took 3 hours to drive to the resort and it was a lovely drive. We listened to music, talked about our week at work, the kids and their activities (karate, gymnastics, swimming, learn to skate and piano). We didn't see much of the foliage; it was dark by five thirty. We stopped at a little roadside café for open faced turkey sandwiches and hot coffee and then an hour later we were in our hotel room, which was actually a two bedroom suite. Still not making assumptions, I took the spare bedroom and within fifteen minutes, I was in a deep slumber. I woke to the smell of fresh coffee. Hermione was in the lounge area, her wild hair pulled up into a messy bun, her face fresh and spare of make-up, eyes wide and inviting. I loved seeing her this way. The morning sun filtered through the room and made her eyes sparkle. She had arranged for breakfast to be served in our room so we spent the next hours eating and reading the paper just in our night clothes and robes. It was lovely.

"I have a surprise for you Draco", she said toying with the coffee mug and looking at me from beneath her dark lashes.

"Oh? What's that Love?"

"I've arranged for a couple's massage. The therapist will be here in about 15 minutes." She almost looked almost smug.

The massage was amazing but left me feeling like an over stretched rubber band. My limbs were so relaxed, it was heavenly. Best of all was spending ninety minutes just looking at Hermione. It was all I could do to keep myself in check. When the therapists left, Hermione and I collapsed onto the couch and there we sat, not speaking, just gazing into the fireplace. Finally, Hermione got up and said she was going to run a bath. I'm sure I just grunted the acknowledgement. It was all I could do not the grab her and kiss her soundly. But touching her in that state would have driven me over the edge, I'm sure. So there I sat listening to the water fill the tub, imagining her stepping into the water, her lovely body sinking into the warm liquid. My cock was instantly hard. From the bathroom I heard, "Are you coming?"

There she was in all her naked glory, smiling up at me. The smile tells me that I'm welcome, needed, wanted and that I belong. I slip in behind her. My cock is hard, pressing against her bum. She moans, my cock gets harder and I envelope her into my arms, kissing her left shoulder and the nape of her neck. We say nothing. Her hands, travel up and down my forearms. Her hand comes to rest on my left forearm. Her fingers start to trace over the grey remnants of Voldemort's brand. Unconsciously, I've stopped breathing. I am waiting for her to reject me. Then, she brings my arm up to her mouth and kisses the disfigurement. At that moment, a part of my heart, the part that unbeknownst to me, had been an open wound closes. A moan of relief escapes me. Then she's touching my thighs, knees and calves. My right hand cups her left breast rolling the rosy bud with my thumb and forefinger. A sigh escapes her pretty mouth and she turns her head to kiss me and I kiss her back. Gentle kisses. Little nips. I reach for the terry cloth and liquid soap and slowly wash the massage oil from her body. Over her shoulders, down her back, up and down her arms and legs. She turns around and kneels and proceeds to do the same for me. My hands rise out of the water and grasp each breast. I lower my head and take the left one into my mouth and suckle, while kneading the right. Hermione moans and says my name. My hand wraps around her waist and I pull her towards me, kisses travel up her neck and I kiss her ear and then take her mouth. Her hand is now on my cock and I groan into her mouth. Her hand, her tiny little hand is stroking me. Her thumb caresses the head, her fingers cup my balls. Up and down…I'm in heaven. I'm losing control.

Together we rose out of the water. I grab a towel and wrap her up and then grab another for myself. Then she's in my arms and we're in the master suite. The towels are discarded and she's beneath me on the bed. She's glorious and I'm dumbstruck. I've imagined this moment for years and I'm nearly paralysed with fear. I can hardly believe that SHE is in my arms. I pepper her face with kisses and capture her mouth, invading it letting, her know how meaningful this moment is to me. The gentle kiss deepens and becomes more desperate. My hands travel up and down her sides; I'm palming her breast and tweaking her nipples. My right hand travels up and down her leg, massages her hip and trails over her tummy and down to her curly center. She's wet, so wet. My thumb and forefinger gently caress her clit, extracting a gasp and moan. I gently insert one finger and then two, slowly pumping in and out and she's moving beneath me telling me yes she likes this and more, please. I kiss my way down her throat and over her breasts and down the valley to her tummy and kiss her belly button. I kiss the inside of her thighs noticing the small café au lait mark on the inner left thigh. I kiss that too. She smells wonderful. I put her legs over my shoulders and bury myself between her legs. My tongue laps at her sex, swirling and sucking. My hands reach for her breasts, pinching and rolling. I can feel her coming apart. Her muscles tense, she shouts my name and the juices flow. She's come undone.

Once again our mouths meet, my face wet with her juices. Her hand reaches for my cock and gives it a rub, placing it at her entrance. I look down at her. "Are you sure?" I ask. She nods, a smile curving her lips. It has been a long time since I've been intimate with a woman and I'm fairly certain Hermione's been chaste since losing David. Slowly I enter her. We both sigh. "Oh Hermione, you're so tight, be still a moment, please." I catch my breath and then, it is if we've been lovers for an age. We start to move and we don't have to adjust to match, we're both in synch and if feels so wonderful. "You're so beautiful Hermione, " I tell her as I give her long deep strokes, my pelvic bone hitting her clit, the head of my cock hitting her cervix, causing her to suck in her breath. I'm in heaven.

"Draco….Oh gods…You're…Oh...Yes, that feels so good. Don't stop. More…A little harder, please."

I can feel her muscles tightening, she's getting closer and I increase the pace. "Harder? How's that? A little faster?"

"Yes, Draco. Yes! Faster…And harder. Oh sweet Merlin…Draco!"

We collide together, grasping and groping, touching and kissing and she's teetering on the edge and then she's going over and I'm falling over with her. We plummet into ecstasy together collapsing into and heap of sweaty, boneless limbs. Life has never been so good and I have never been so happy. I gather Hermione into my arms, pull the blankets up over us and together we sleep like two corpses. Thankfully, the masseuses put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door when they left.

I awoke several hours later and the sun was already setting. We'd slept the afternoon away. Hermione was still spooned into my front. I kissed the top of her head and then her shoulder. I could feel her stirring. My hand sought out her thatch of curls, my fingers stroked her folds. I bury two fingers into her hole and a moan of pleasure rumbled through her chest to mine. I parted her legs with my knee and slipped my cock inside her. I took her slowly, rocking her back and forth on my cock while whispering in her ear all the secrets, save one, that I've been waiting to tell her all these years. How beautiful she is…How I love her smell and the way her curls fall into her eyes. I spoke of all those little things about women that drive you to distraction. And then she came, shouting my name, grabbing my hand and sucking on the forefinger, sending me over the edge with her.

We got up and took a shower and I took her again.

It was eight o'clock before we ordered room service and by then, we were starved, yet so very sated.

~)~)~)~

In early November, I broached the subject of Draco's presence in our lives with the children. I told them that Draco would be spending weekend nights with us now and not returning to his hotel suite. Now we'd all be able to wake up on Saturday and Sunday mornings and he'd be there, no waiting for him to come over. Gemma and Bower, having always had Draco in their lives, readily agreed that this idea was most favourable. On a certain level for me, the children's easy acceptance of Draco was very sad. Gemma and Bower were so young when their father died that they, especially Bower, had very little recall of David as a constant in their lives. This was truly a milestone for all of us.

"Draco, what are we doing? Where is this relationship headed? What do you want?"

A soft chuckle escaped from Draco and a slow smile fell across his face. "Hermione, we are getting to know each on a different level and I'm hoping that we are headed towards a life together. I'm serious about you. I want you in my life always and I would be honoured to help you raise Gemma and Bower in the way that David would want them to be raised. I know it is too soon to talk of marriage but I'm courting you with that intention in mind. I'm not going to ask you for more than you're able to give and we'll go as slow as you want."

"This is really complicated, isn't it? Here we are, former enemies brought together by a friendship with my dead husband. I look forward to your visits. The children love you and feel safe and secure with you here. But you live on the other side of the ocean and we can't have a life together this way. I'm serious about us so we need to find a way to be together."

"Hermione, how would you feel about coming back to the UK? You know that Arthur Weasley is retiring in August. The Minister has not decided on his replacement and if you made it known that you were interested in the position, you would have an outstanding chance at securing the directorship."

"I've been thinking about returning to the UK. Since David's death, it has often weighed on my mind. Director of Muggle Relations is an excellent opportunity. I hadn't even considered it! What about the children, Draco? If I were able to secure the position, do you think moving them would be hard on them?"

"Children are resilient Hermione. You have a vast network of friends and family available to you in England. Gemma and Bower will be able to see your parents more and the Weasley have so many grandchildren now that they will never be short of playmates. Also, there is a new magical primary school just a few doors down from The Ministry."

"Seems you've been giving this quite a bit of thought too, Mr. Malfoy," I teased. "I don't suppose you would mind terribly if I was a little closer, too?"

Draco and I talked well into the night. By the time Draco left for England on Sunday, it was decided that come Monday I would make it known that the Muggle Relations Directorship interested me. We had also decided that this Christmas, the four of us would spend a week in the Muggle version of a magical kingdom – Disney world. Draco booked a three bedroom suite and our makeshift family exhausted ourselves with rides, shows, parades and visits and dinners with Mickey and Cinderella.

In February, Minister of Magic Shacklebolt, announced Hermione Grant (nee Granger) as Arthur Weasley's replacement as the Director for Muggle Relations. This caught many people off guard. I had been out of England and out of the spotlight for so long that most in the UK's general wizarding population didn't realise that I was still active within the community. However, within the ministry walls, my presence and influence never left. I knew I had excelled as a diplomat, slowly taking on more responsibility and bigger challenges. I also had a staff and a budget that was well managed and efficient. My staff and I were well respected in all corners of the Magical World. Being a muggle born witch with diplomatic experience made me an excellent choice as Arthur's replacement and I knew this to be true but until my appointment was announced, I couldn't accept that this promotion was real. In conjunction with the announcement, The Daily Profit published a long article detailing my education, career and personal life since leaving Hogwarts and the UK. This was normal for any senior promotion within the ministry however, a half page spread in the business section, was not. Once again, Hermione Granger, war hero, was affecting my life. So much for hoping for a quiet return to the UK.

In the spring of 2009, my home went on the market and it sold quickly. Preparations for the move were made. Draco continued to visit as often as he could and assisted with the moving plans whenever possible. He engaged the real estate agent in London that helped find the townhouse and Draco contacted the new magical day school and had them forward information to me. He also contacted magical immigration in England and had the necessary forms and documents completed and filed so that Charlotte could accompany our family. The only real obstacle for us was how to announce our relationship to family and friends – well, Hermione's family and friends. Draco had been very upfront with his parents about his relationship with me from the very beginning.

~)~)~)~

My parents, Lucius and Narcissa were leading a very quiet life. At the end of the war, Lucius was sentenced to 2 years in Azkaban and a lifetime of parole. He still had his magic and was free to come and go as he pleased but the Justice Branch of the ministry kept tabs on him. Today, Lucius and Narcissa spend the majority of their time at the manor or various other properties in Europe. Lucius occupies himself with the financial management of the Malfoy family holdings. The Malfoy wealth took a blow at the end of the war. There were many fines to pay and retributions to make and the manor required significant renovation. Yet, my family still remains one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Europe.

After a time, my mother was able to reconnect with some in her social circle and often holds lunches, teas and card socials. She also dotes on her plants and flowers; she is well known for her rose gardens and her orchids. This may be hard to believe but Neville Longbottom and Mother established an unusual friendship based on their shared interest in horticulture and herbology. They exchange regular correspondence and meet several times a year to discuss their various planting initiatives

The only thing missing from Lucius' and Narcissa's life was grandchildren and they took every opportunity to remind me of their suffering. Mother took to her bed for two weeks when I announced that Amelie and I, after four years of courtship, were no longer together. Mother's not so secret collection of knitted baby outfits was relegated to a dark corner of her wardrobe by one of the house elves. A year later I informed them that I was intent on pursuing the widow Grant's hand in marriage. My parents were very aware of my friendship with David Grant. The Grants were distantly related to the Blacks. (All English purebloods were somehow related.) They took the news as a hopeful step towards finally getting grandchildren and there was no question of accepting the Grant children into their fold, they were family after all and I heard no objection about Hermione's acceptability. I mean, they were willing to welcome Amelie into the fold and she was muggle born. Ten years post war does a lot to change people's perspectives, even old die-hards like Lucious.

~)~)~)~

"Is that Malfoy? What is he doing here?" Ron exclaimed taking Gemma off her child sized broom and setting her down on the ground.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" Gemma shouted grabbing Bower and running to greet the man who had become a central figure in their lives.

Ten pairs of eyes turn to me, Molly's wide in surprise.

"I told Molly that I had a guest coming by later," I stated calmly, standing up from the bench. "I invited Draco. He was a very good friend to David and he's been wonderful to us since his passing. The children love him. I hope you'll be as kind to him as he has been to our family. It's been over 10 years since the War and Hogwarts. He's proven to be a good citizen and much different from our school days; can we bury the past? We aren't school children anymore and the war is over. Can you do this for me Ron?" I gave Ron a smile and turned and headed towards Draco. The children already had him enveloped in hugs and kisses.

Returning to the table I said, "You all remember Draco Malfoy?"

"Good afternoon Draco. This is a pleasant surprise," was Arthurs's cordial greeting which along with Hermione's previous comments set the tone for the treatment of Draco by the rest of the Weasley family.

"Nice to see you too Arthur," said Draco as he reached out to shake Arthur's outstretched hand. "This is quite a gathering you have here. I understand this is a regular occurrence? It must be nice to have your family so close."

And with that, Draco was welcomed into the fold and pleasant conversation followed. No one saw fit to criticise us openly. I suppose they felt that I'd suffered enough and most, while not overly pleased with the pairing, could not find valid reasons to object. Draco was a long time family friend to the Grants and his personal and professional life was well above reproach. Draco had paid his debts to society and over time he proved to be a productive and valued part of Wizarding Britain. Besides, as far as they were concerned I had never failed to judge people correctly. The subject was closed as far as the Weasleys were concerned.

It wasn't long after the Weasley brunch that word leaked to the media that Draco Malfoy was off the market and seriously dating the new Director of Muggle Relations; the widow Grant. The article in Witch Weekley was rife with gossip, speculation and innuendo. I was barely into my second week at the ministry and I was already stirring up controversy. No one said that openly dating Draco Malfoy in England was going to be easy.

It was Thrusday September 17th and Draco was taking me out for dinner. We were going to a Sushi Bar in Muggle London. Funny enough, we felt more comfortable spending time in Muggle London. No one harassed us or gave us strange looks. We were very used to being anonymous, as that's how it was in Canada. We could come and go as we pleased and no one paid us any attention. I knew we made a striking couple, well, Malfoy was striking, but our dates and adventures with the children didn't make headlines or fodder for the gossip pages. We'd somehow overlooked this possibility when planning for our life in Britain.

Our dinner was quiet and relaxing. We shared a couple of combo platters and drank Sapporo. This restaurant was slowly becoming one of our favourites. It was within walking distance of my townhouse and the service was attentive but not intrusive. I had just ordered some tea when I noticed a small pewter container with a domed lid sitting in front of Draco.

"Hermione," he began," I've invited about 40 people to my home Saturday night to help celebrate your thirtieth birthday. I'd also like to make an announcement that night. Hermione, I have had the honour of your forgiveness which allowed me to become your friend, a friendship that I have always held most dear. It was through friendship that I fell in love with you. I love you. I need you. I would like nothing more for your children to become my children and for you to accept this ring and become my wife" As Draco made his plea, he opened the lid on the pewter container revealing a large yellow square cut diamond in a platinum setting. It was simple but sumptuous, just like us.

I couldn't help it but as he spoke tears started to prick behind my eyes and a small gasp escaped my lips when he opened the box. "Oh Draco, it is so beautiful. Yes. Yes, I would be honoured to be your wife."

"That's a relief, saves me from cancelling the party," Draco said with a smirk and a wink.

"So, we'll announce it to our friends and family Saturday night?"

"I thought we could tell our parents tomorrow. It would be a sign of respect to tell them first and then we'll announce our engagement shortly after everyone arrives, Saturday night. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Hermione, these last two years have been bitter sweet for me. I have missed my friend David terribly but I'd be a liar if I wasn't thankful for the time we've spent together. I've never told you this but I carried a torch for you. I don't think you realise just how wonderful and beautiful you are. Of course, the simple fact that you're not concerned about yourself is part of what makes you so attractive! Back in school, almost all the boys had crushes on you. Half the reason Potter and Weasley got under my skin was because they could be close to you and I could not! Did David ever tell you about the time he showed me the picture of his girlfriend?"

"Oh yes. He told me. He said you were left speechless."

"Well I was. All those months studying and hanging out together, David only referred to you as Mia or My Girl. When he showed me the picture, my jaw literally hit the floor. David simply said, 'Oh, do you know her?' It was surreal. The worst part of that moment was I could feel my heart breaking. I knew then that I'd been in love with you and that my childhood and adolescent years were spent being a stupid arse. David was going to marry you and I had better get on with my life. It wasn't long after David's return to Canada, that I met and starting dating Amelie. Hermione, I loved Amelie but I didn't care for her the way I cared and care for you. When David died, I thought long and hard about my relationship with Amelie and realised that if I didn't try to court you and win your hand, I would never be happy in any relationship. I'm so grateful to David and yet so sad at the same time. And you have made me a very happy man. I promise to honour you and take care of you and your children. In David's memory, I'll make sure you're happy and the children well cared for but I love you dearly and always will."

"I love you too, Draco. You've helped heal my sad and broken heart. I cherish our friendship. I cherish us. I am such a lucky woman to have so much love."

The next evening, my parents, Lord and Lady Malfoy sat for dinner at Hermione Grant's dinner table. Also present were the Drs. Granger. During desert, I announced that I had asked Hermione's hand in marriage and that she accepted. Not so shockingly, both sets of parents were very happy for us and our mothers immediately began their planning. But before they got too carried away, Hermione voiced her opinion that she wasn't too keen on having a big wedding, after all this would not be her first and that she was nearly thirty years old and she was not some blushing virgin. I listened to her attentively then said, "I understand your reluctance to have a lavish affair but I also understand our mothers' points of view. Your mother didn't even attend your wedding to David and my mother has been waiting over a decade to celebrate the end of my bachelorhood. Could we compromise?"

"Well, I suppose but really, 400 guests is an unrealistic number. Could we settle on a bonding ceremony with just close relatives and friends? Say, no more than 80 or 100 guests? I'd also like to keep the date a secret. Do you think we could pull it off as a surprise wedding?"

"Oh, you mean invite people for one thing and turn it into a wedding?" Narcissa inquired.

"Yes, that's it exactly. Perhaps a Solstice party or New Years Eve party turned into a wedding", said Hermione as she got up to pour more coffee.

And so the mothers were off to plan some more and soon it was decided that The Malfoys would host the wedding at Malfoy Manner disguising the event as a Winter Solstice Gathering.

~)~)~)~

The next evening, 40 or so close friends of ours arrived at my large Soho flat to celebrate Hermione's thirtieth birthday. My flat is a four bedrooms, four bath two story structure, furnished with a hodgepodge of contemporary and classic pieces. Most of the items were obtained at estate sales, auctions, antique stores and consignment shops. I like to think of my home as warm and inviting yet slightly complex, just like me. Well, maybe not the warm and inviting part. Despite my relationship with Hermione, I am still are git and a sarcastic arse. My home also contains a myriad of muggle appliances, electronics and gadgetry. Oxford opened up a new world for me.

Once everyone had arrived, I turned down the stereo and asked for everyone's attention. "I thank you for coming tonight. This is not just a celebration of Hermione's birthday but also for some of you; it is an opportunity to welcome her back to England. England has missed her." I had to pause as cheers, applause and catcalls went up in Hermione's honour. "We, her magical friends and family, have missed her. I have been most fortunate. Over the past 8 or 9 years, I've been able to stay in regular contact with Hermione through my friendship with her late husband, David. I've watched her marry and become a mother and I've seen her career blossom. What a lucky man I am to have been given a second chance at friendship with her. I'd like it if all of you would raise your glass and toast the beautiful, charming and lovely Director of Muggle Relations, Hermione Grant, and wish her a very happy birthday. Happy Birthday, Love." And with that, the all the guests raised their glasses in toast to Hermione.

"Thank you Draco, that was very sweet and thank you all for coming and for all your well wishes. I too am fortunate to have such wonderful friends. I have much to be thankful for. I have known great love. I have wonderful children and I have a wonderful and handsome fiancé. Thank you all for coming and thank you Draco for making tonight so special. I love you." And with that subtle bomb, the news of our engagement was revealed. For about 10 seconds you could hear a pin drop as Hermione's words were processed by the crowd gathered in my home. And then...

"To Draco and Hermione, may they have a long and happy life together," cheered Harry, raising his glass in salute to the couple. The other guests followed Harry's lead with well wishes, cheers and whistles.

The party continued well into the early morning.

Monday's Daily Profit Read.

** "Widow and War Heroine to Wed Son of Death Eater**

_New Director of Muggle Relations, Hermione Grant (nee Granger) and Draco Malfoy, Director of International Magical Relations announced their engagement at a party held in Ms Grant's honour Saturday evening. _

_The Daily Profit was informed that close friends and relatives of the couple gathered at Mr. Malfoy's flat in Soho to celebrate Ms Grant's 30th birthday. It was during this affair that the couple announced their intentions. The couple have not been available for comment."_

Accompanying the short article were two separate file photos, both official file photos from the ministry.

"Well Love, it didn't take long for the news to get out. We've managed to make news on the second half of the front page. I guess it is a good sign that it isn't front page worthy," laughed Draco.

"Is that so? The loss of privacy is an issue I overlooked when making the decision to come back. I'm hoping that the hoopla will die down and we, our little family can ease into life here with some semblance of normalcy."

"I think it is wishful thinking, Love. We'll never have the type of anonymity that we experienced in Canada. You're too interesting and I'm well, I'm a Malfoy. I do think that it will get less intrusive. There is just so much newness to your arrival and the unveiling of our relationship."

"One could hope, eh?"

"You would not be you without some hope."

~)~)~)~

Planning a secret wedding is really difficult, so rather than have a close friends witness our bonding; we've chosen one of parents. Draco's witness will be Lucius and my mother will be mine. Minerva McGonagall graciously accepted to be our officient.

Narcissa and I make a covert trip to Toronto to pick up my wedding robes. We both know that secrets cannot be kept in Diagon Alley. All the other reception planning is done under the guise of a Solstice celebration and the details left up to Narcissa and my mother. The guest list includes close Malfoy family (what is left) and Narcissa's sister Andromeda. There will also be the Senior Parkinsons, Notts, Greengrasses, Purceys and their progeny and spouses. My immediate family will be in attendance. My mother's two sisters and their families as well as my father's two brothers and their families, are invited. I'm not the only Granger in the wizarding world these days as both my uncles have children who are "special". My cousin Rebecca graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and is in the Healer training programme and my other cousin Troy is in his final year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, both were sorted into Ravenclaw. I can't help but think that it's going to an interesting evening. I'm so grateful to Narcissa. She took my mother under her wing and tried to make her feel comfortable. Not that my mother isn't well versed in magical mayhem by now. It is easier now that some extended families are immersed in magic as well, she and my father don't feel so isolated from me. They have family to talk to about the idiosyncrasies of having magical children.

On December 19th 2009, a large gathering took place at Malfoy Manor. Lord and Lady Malfoy greeted all their guests and when everyone had arrived Lord Malfoy, standing with my parents and his wife, asked for everyone's attention and announced that in addition to celebrating midwinter, we'd be witnessing their two children as they joined in a marriage bond. Gasps, shouts of joy and applause resonated through the manor's ballroom. Everyone was instructed to exit through the French Doors and make their way to the heated tent located just past the rose garden. There waited Headmistress McGonagall, Draco and Harry. Harry and Ginny had been brought into the bait and switch scheme at the last minute.

Ginny was with me and the children. Draco and I decided that our wedding ceremony would consist of a family bonding rite. Draco and I will pledge ourselves and then Gemma and Bower will join us and Draco will pledge himself and his family's protection to my children. We've agreed that Gemma and Bower will remain Grants; we both believe that to change their name would be a great dishonour to David. However, in Draco's heart, Gemma and Bower are his children.

And then it's time. My stomach is all a flutter and it is all I can do not to throw up. I'm so excited, so nervous. Ginny stands at the back of the tent with the children and I begin my walk, the walk to begin my new life with the man who's been a myriad of different things to me in the 19 years we've known each other. He was the little boy who teased me and made me cry. He was the instigator, the bully and the brute. He was the scared and misguided teen. He became a good and loyal friend, a confidant and then my lover and protector. He is the man my children have grown to love and care for as the stand in for their beloved father. This man has brought me to tears, angered me to the point of violence but also brought a level of passion to my life that I hadn't known possible. I'm so lucky to have had two good men love me. There he is and his beautiful grey eyes are unguarded and shinning, they are the colour of a spring storm. He's grinning; a rare sight on Draco. Beside Draco stands his father. The two them dressed in their black dress robes are breathtaking. Everyone thinks Draco is the spitting image of his father but they are truly very different looking. They are the same height, have the same colouring – hair, skin and eyes but that's where the physical similarities stop. Lucius is broader and thicker. Draco is built more like his mother. He's still broad but his musculature is leaner and his facial features are closer to Narcissa's. His chin and nose resemble hers and while he has his father's eye colour, the shape belongs to his mother. Draco's mannerisms take after his father. The way he moves, his walk, the sneer, the way he uses his hands to speak, all bring to mind Lucius and Lucius is smiling as well. This is quite a surprise.

I join Draco in front of our guests; Draco leans in and whispers, "You're a vision of beauty, Love." I feel wonderful. My robes are silver silk brocade. The same colour as Draco's eyes. It is tea length with a full skirt and crinoline. Very 1950's. It has a fitted bodice and square neckline that accentuates my chest, long neck and ample bust. Around my neck lies a diamond pendent and matching studs adorn my ears. These are gifts from Draco, presented to me after dinner last evening. My hair was swept off my face and held in place with antique jewelled combs lent to me by Narcissa. My curls cascade down my back just how Draco likes to see my hair; Free so he can touch it and wrap tendrils around his fingers.

**Minerva begins the rite and after her initial words, she requests that we cross our right hands over her wand and join our left hands together. Behind me stands Lucius and behind Draco stands my father. Minerva than asks, "Who speaks for this woman?"

My father responds, "I, as father of the bride, welcome Draco into our family and pledge our love and support to help strengthen their bond."

"Who speaks for this man?"

Lucius responds, "I, as father of the groom, welcome Hermione into our family and pledge our love and support to help strengthen their bond." Both fathers step back. Lucius joins Draco's side and my father seats himself.

Minerva then proceeds to wrap a gold cord around our joined hands and then turns to me, "What is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger Grant"

"What is your desire?"

_"_To join with Draco with whom I love"

"Draco, will you have this woman to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?"

"I will." Draco responds.

"Hermione and Draco, you, stand before me, the gods, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?"

We both answer_, "_I do."

Minerva asks Draco, "Will you seek to do her harm? "

He replies, "I will not."

_"_And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

_"_Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

_"_I will."

'Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Minerva then turns to Draco and asks, "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"What is your desire?"

_"_To join with Hermione Jean and with whom I love"

"Hermione, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?"

"I will." I respond. And the rite proceeds.

When the final vow is spoken Minerva declares, "And so the bond is made." The gold cord disintegrates leaving henna like makes on our wrists. Minerva then requests that Gemma and Bower join us.

Gemma and Bower stand in font of Draco, with Draco resting his hands on their heads. "Will you Draco, promise to protect, love and cherish these children?"

"I will"

"Will you welcome them into your clan and treat them as flesh of your flesh?"

"I will"

"And so the bond is made."

Minerva then addresses the guests. "Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support this family in their union?"

There is a resounding, "I will."

"As Draco and Hermione are joined, so are your families united through them. It has been their decision to bind themselves by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you encourage and bless Draco and Hermione in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them?"

Another resounding "I will."

"So Mote It Be," declares Minerva.

"May I have the rings please, "asks Minerva. Lucius hands 4 rings to her. "These rings represent your love for one another and will remind you of the infinity of your love and the never ending cycle of life. They also represent the inclusion of family. Minerva hands Draco a small solid platinum band. The band is plain, no embellishments but I know that Draco has woven many enchantments and protection charms into the ring.

Draco turns to me and says, "Hermione, with this ring I give you a symbol of my never ending love and my pledge to honour and protect you, always."

Minerva then gives Draco two smaller rings. These rings are platinum as well but they carry the Malfoy crest. Draco kneels down and slips one on Gemma's right ring finger and the other on Bower's ring finger. He then says, "Gemma and Bower, with this ring I give you a symbol of my love for you. I promise to protect and cherish you. You are my children, my parents' grandchildren and while you may always belong to the house of Grant, you are now under the protection of the house of Malfoy." Draco then gives them each a kiss on the forehead and stands up.

It's my turn now as Minerva hands me a thick platinum band, also plain and unadorned. I've placed my own charms on this ring and as I slip it on Draco's finger I say, "Draco, with this ring I give you a symbol of my never ending love and I pledge to honour you and protect you always." And I slip the ring onto Draco's finger and before Minerva can say anything, Draco has caught my two hands and has pulled me into a kiss. The crowd cheers and there are cat calls. "You're beautiful and I love you, "he says.

"Everyone, I now have the honour of presenting Mr and Mrs Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their family." And with that, our wedding ceremony is complete. We can barely make it out of the tent as everyone is so happy for us…We are so happy for us. The reception is held in the manor's ball room. There is a sit down dinner with lots of speeches, toasts and dancing. Lots of dancing! The children dance with each other, the adults dance with the children; everyone has a really good time. There are smiles all around. At midnight, Ginny and Harry buddle up James and Albus who have collapsed and fallen asleep under a table and take them to the suite they are occupying in the manor. Charlotte retrieves Gemma and Bower and tucks them into bed while Draco and I say our goodbyes and thank yous. Draco is taking me to Paris tomorrow; we'll be back on December 24th. The children will remain at the manor with Charlotte with both sets grandparents.

~)~)~)~

Our wedding was nearly two years ago and here I sit holding Hermione's hand, well, I should say she's gripping mine. By the time this child drops out of her, my right hand will be black and blue. This is the birth of our second child together. Hermione and I conceived a honeymoon baby and now, ten months after the birth of Perrin Robert Malfoy, who is turning out to be a grey eyed, curly haired towhead, here we are again. Two pushes and Maurice Julius greets the world. Two Malfoys at Hogwarts in September 2022, watch out Scotland.

We are a busy family. We are a happy family and I am a lucky, lucky man.

~)~)~)~

FIN

**The hand fasting rights were lifted from handfasting dot info and is slightly modified to suit the story.

A/N This was my first work of fiction of any kind. My only other writing experience is techical and business specs and manuals. Quite dry material. So I appreciate you the reader and any critques. I did want to have this Beta'd but had a hard time getting one. So, if there is one out there, willing to build a relationship with me for the next piece, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
